


even when we're worlds apart

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Demon typical violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omegaverse tropes but not omegaverse, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: In order to save himself, a young Hajime forms a blood pact with a demon. Their pact sets off a string of events out of both of their control. Or is it?





	1. Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reading_addict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_addict96/gifts).



> Ahh, as always, Wan, you give me such great prompts! Thanks for trusting me with this :)  
> Thanks, everyone who commented/kudoo'd/bookmarked etc. to this the first time it was posted! I very much appreciated it. But here it is again and I went ahead and posted the completed story <3

The villagers say a grand treasure lies beyond the forest.

They claim a mighty dragon guards this treasure, and the heat of the dragon’s flame is hot enough to melt flesh and turn bone into dust. Years ago, before Hajime was even born, many warriors from his village set out to find this treasure and slay the dragon, but none have returned.

Hajime has no interest in the treasure nor the dragon’s lair. He simply wants to see if the forest is as scary as everyone says it is.

On the morning of Hajime’s eleventh nameday, he ventures to the edge of the village where the forest sits, nothing more than a sack of bread and cheese in one hand and the wooden sword his father crafted for him strapped to his back.

Since he’s practically on the cusp of manhood, he can make this journey on his own. But he has to return to his cabin by nightfall. Not because he’s a child or anything. Hajime just doesn’t want his mother to worry.

The winding path fades into the vast darkness of the forest. As a child, Hajime would stand in this exact spot, trying to catch a glimpse of anything other than the black tree trunks and twisted branches. He does it now. Yet, the forest is as dense as ever.

Cautiously, he enters, attention solely on his surroundings and the stone path ahead. The trees are so tall, their branches long and stretching up as far as the eye can see. Most of the sun’s light is blocked, casting a dark, sweeping shadow.

Before walking into the forest, he could hear the shepherds calling their flocks, the smithy’s hammer clinking against steel, and children laughing in the distance. Now he hears nothing. Not a bird chirping, a twig snapping, or leaves rustling in the wind.

Hajime doesn’t even feel any wind blowing. There’s a haunting stillness in here.

Without trying to, he remembers the time an unknown illness swept through his village, killing everyone it touched. They laid the deceased outside in a row, their bodies wrapped in cloth. Walking through the forest is like walking down the line of bodies.

The forest is like a cemetery: unearthly in its calmness. And as frightening as that is, Hajime can’t turn back now. Not because he’s too prideful. He’s gone further than any of the other kids in the village have. He has enough to brag about if he were interested in that sort of thing; he isn’t.

The reason he can’t turn back is that the stone path is no longer there to guide him. It vanished, and behind him, the trees are thicker than they previously were. He has no choice but to continue onward.

The amount of time that passes is uncertain. His father taught him how to determine the hour of the day by using the sun’s position in the sky. There is no sky here. There is no sun. Just dead trees, dead leaves, and a lifeless ground, dry and barren.

Hajime decides the entire forest is death; it’s maddening despair.

He wishes he would’ve brought a friend along. Then he scolds himself for wishing such a thing. No one else should suffer for his stupid curiosity. Even still, having a companion, someone to keep him company and help him fill the unbearable silence, would be nice.

His line of thought is interrupted by a distorted noise in the distance. Almost sounds as if a little girl is crying. A trick of the forest, no doubt. But then the crying becomes louder the deeper into the forest he goes. Hajime picks up his feet, walking faster, his desire to assist one in need greater than his desire to leave the forest.

He finds a break in the trees, bright light piercing through. It’s the first glimpse of light he’s seen since entering the forest. Understandably, he’s wary.

“Stay away!” the crying girl shouts.

For some peculiar reason that only makes Hajime want to do anything but stay away. He enters the clearing, and the instance he does so, the atmosphere changes drastically. Death and foreboding no longer clings to him, peace and serenity taking their place.

In the clearing, the grass is green and lush, there are flowers colored violet, yellow, and pink, and the trees aren’t black and decaying, they’re brown and flourishing. Someone is sitting at the base of one of the trees.

“I told you to stay away!”

“You’re not a girl,” Hajime blurts out as he stares at the...he isn’t sure what this is. It appears to be a human boy, around the same age as him, but there are two, small horns protruding from its head. “What are you?”

The creature abruptly stands, hands fisted at its sides.

In the time it takes for him to blink, the boy is standing before him, eyes wide and glowing red. “D-demon!” His heart beats wildly, but not out of fear. “Wow! Amazing! You have the eyes and horns just like in the stories!”

He tilts his head. “Y-you’re not...afraid of me?”

“You’re not very scary with tears and snot running down your face.”

“Foolish mortal!” The demon raises his hand, revealing long, sharp nails. “Insult me again and—”

“Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?” Hajime’s scruffy eyebrows furrow in concern. “In the stories, humans are always being mean to demons. They hunt them down and try to kill them so you have to be careful here.”

The demon drops its hand. “Are you aware that I could kill you like that.” He snaps his fingers for emphasis. “Yet you worry for my safety. Is this a ploy?”

Hajime scratches the back of his head. “A what?” he asks.

“A trick.”

“Why would I want to trick you? Is it true you can change your appearance? Can I see?”

“I can list several reasons. Yes. No.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Hajime walks past the demon, taking in the beautiful clearing. Strange, there isn’t a sky here either. So how is it so sunny? “If I continue through here will I find a way out of the forest? I’d really like to go back home now.”

“You haven’t figured it out,” the demon says, amused. He dries his face on the sleeves of his dark blue, silk robes. “The forest is enchanted. Anyone can enter but only a chosen few are allowed to leave.”

“A chosen few huh. What does that mean?”

“It means exactly what it sounds like. Those who are chosen are allowed to come and go as they please.”

Hajime turns around, facing the demon. “Who determines if someone is chosen or not?”

The demon grins. “Yours truly,” he says, taking a dramatic bow. “Tell me, mortal, what are you called?”

“If I give you my name, you’ll have power over me. At least, that’s what it says in the stories.”

“Do you believe everything those stories tell you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Typical of a mindless animal,” he mutters. Speaking clearly, he says, “Your name is for my own personal use. Without it, I can’t determine if you’re worthy or not.”

Hajime has every right to be skeptical. But he isn’t. “How will my name help with that?” he asks, out of mere curiosity.

“An individual’s name tells a lot about their character.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

The demon’s eyes seem to glow redder. “Iwaizumi Hajime, in order to leave this forest, you must form a pact with me. In blood.”

“Hey, you said—”

“The blood pact grants you immunity from the forest and any other...creatures you may encounter in it. In exchange for my protection, you must visit me here in this meadow once every fortnight.”

Forming a blood pact with a demon can have dangerous consequences. That’s if the pact is broken. The conditions are simple enough. All he has to do is return to the forest once every fortnight to converse with this demon. Easy.

“Before I give you my blood tell me your name.”

“How dare you make demands of me! Ask me properly and I’ll consider it.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “May I have your name, please?”

“You may only address me as Tooru.”

“You have a name like me. A human name.”

“If I told you my true name you wouldn’t be able to comprehend it let alone pronounce it.” He raises his left palm, slicing it open with his nail. “Give me your hand.”

Hajime offers Tooru his right palm. He clenches his teeth when the demon cuts him, fighting his tears. They clasp one another’s hands, their blood mingling, becoming one. No words are spoken, verbally. But Hajime can hear Tooru’s voice in his head, listing the conditions of the pact. Eyes closing, his gaze turns inward and he can see the bond between them forming like sewn cloth, the thread thick and red. Unbinding.

When Hajime opens his eyes, he’s no longer in the clearing and Tooru is nowhere in sight. He’s standing at the entrance of the forest. He only knows this because he can make out the village through the trees and can hear the comings and goings of the villagers clearly.

All of his belongings are still in tact; his uneaten bread and cheese and wooden sword strapped on his back.

Stepping out the forest, he glances down at his right hand, expecting to find it covered in blood. Aside from dirty fingernails and a little grime, his hand is clean. No blood. No cut. There isn’t even a scar.

Hajime wonders if perhaps he imagined it all. It isn’t until he’s in bed later that day that he hears Tooru’s voice in his head.

_‘...and if you break this blood pact, Iwaizumi Hajime, your soul will belong to me.”_

His right hand begins to ache with a dull pain, and that’s how he knows what happened in the forest was very real.

-o0o-

Once again, Hajime ventures into the forest much like he’d done a fortnight ago with only a sack for his lunch and his wooden sword. Finding the meadow isn’t difficult this time, and he doesn’t experience any of the negative emotions he previously had.

Hajime supposes this is what it means to be chosen.

“You’re late,” Tooru says, standing at the mouth of the meadow, hands folded demurely behind his back. He’s wearing silk robes again, the sleeves embroidered intricately. They’re a golden yellow. Like chrysanthemums.

“We never agreed on a time.” Hajime regards the demon’s robes again. His own clothing looks like a potato sack in comparison. There isn’t a wrinkle or smudge in sight on the robes. They’re pristine. “Are you some kind of demon prince or something?”

Tooru’s pale face turns a vibrant red. “How do you know th—Of course not!”

“I didn’t know demons could do that. You’re blushing. Like...like a little girl!” he laughs, pointing his finger at the affronted demon.

“Hold your tongue, foolish mortal!”

Hajime laughs harder.

“Silence!” Tooru shouts, voice deeper, sinister.

Gulping, Hajime puts his hands over his mouth. He staggers back, afraid the demon will physically lash out at him. He sees the way Tooru smirks in satisfaction as though he enjoys the fear he elicits. Then almost immediately, that triumphant smile morphs into an expression of remorse.

Tooru turns away from him, head lowered. “Leave, Iwaizumi Hajime. Forget about our pact. Forget about this place.”

“I’m sorry,” Hajime quickly says. “I’m sorry. I was only teasing you. I won’t do it again.”

“You don’t understand. I almost…”

Hajime swallows down his fear. Tentatively, he touches Tooru’s arm. Tooru tenses but he doesn’t recoil or attack so Hajime keeps it there. “Whatever you almost did, you didn’t do it. You stopped yourself. And I was wrong for teasing you.”

“That’s what you humans do to your...friends. You taunt them? Ah, I suppose I do the same to you.”

“You know, whenever you call me a dumb mortal, that’s not teasing. It’s just mean.”

“A foolish mortal,” Tooru corrects. He turns around, smiling shyly. “My father is always saying it to his subjects.”

“So, you are a demon prince!” Hajime grins; he’s pleased with himself for guessing correctly. “That’s why you dress like that. Why didn’t you just tell me you were a prince?”

“Because you’re a human and I was taught to never trust a human.”

“Why form a pact with someone you don’t trust? That’s stupid.”

“You ask a lot of questions, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Smiling sheepishly, Hajime scratches his cheek. “My mother is always getting on to me about that. Sorry, I just love to learn about...well, everything. New people and places and things. You can ask me whatever you want. It’s only fair.”

Tooru folds his arms, lifting his chin. “Who said I wanted to know anything about you?”

“Then why do you want me to come here to converse with you? You’re either lonely or you’re trying to gain vital information about my village so you can send your forces to attack us.”

“And what will you do if the latter is my aim, Iwaizumi Hajime?” Tooru reaches behind the boy, tapping the hilt of his wooden sword. “Slay me with this piece of bark?”

“If your aim is to attack my village and harm the innocent people there, you will be my enemy.”.

Something in his eyes, or perhaps it’s his voice, sends a faint shudder through Tooru. For an infinitesimal moment, the demon is unhinged. He quickly recovers.

“I have no intentions of attacking your village or any human villages. However, I am curious about mortals. There are mortals at court but I’m not allowed to interact with them.”

Hajime visibly relaxes. “Is your castle on the other side of the forest?”

“Yes and no,” he answers vaguely.

“Is there a dragon there?”

“There are several.” Hajime’s mouth hangs open. Before he can ask another question, Tooru says, “You mentioned your mother earlier. Is it true only the female species can bear children?”

Hajime blinks dumbly. “Uh…everyone knows babies come from women. My mother is a midwife. All of the people she helps are women.”

“Ah, I see. Our texts were right about the limitations of human reproduction,” Tooru mumbles to himself.

“It’s the same for demons, right?”

“No.”

“I don’t get it.”

Tooru snorts. “Surprising,” he deadpans. “I will do my best to explain it in a way you’d understand. Demons and other magical creatures aren’t limited by their gender. Truthfully, the concept of gender is a human notion we’ve merely adopted.”

“...”

“What I’m saying is, if I wanted, I could impregnate you, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Hajime pulls a face. “Ew, gross!” He unsheathes his wooden sword, swinging it wildly. “Keep away from me, demon!” He screams, cheeks burning hot.

Laughing, Tooru effortless evades the frantic swipes. “I was only giving you an example!” He jumps to dodge another attack. Instead of dropping to the ground, he floats. “This is like the game I saw mortal children playing once. Whoever is touched, they’re It! Is that what we’re playing?”

The fact Tooru is floating should come as a shock to Hajime. Even though he knows the other boy is a demon. But Hajime’s mind doesn’t function the same as a “normal” person’s.

“No fair!” Hajime yells, running after Tooru. “You can’t use your powers!”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

An unlikely friendship forms on that day, though, neither of them label it as such. To Hajime, it’s a pact. To Tooru, a little more than that.

* * *

 

Their meetings in the meadow continue, uninterrupted, for five years.

As it turns out, the enchanted forest belongs to faeries, not demons.

In fact, demons are forbidden. In most cases, that rule applies to half breeds as well, but Tooru’s mother wasn’t a minor faery. She was very powerful, and when she birthed Tooru, she transferred her remaining power to him.

Since Tooru is in possession of his mother’s essence, the forest accepts him. The forest is his haven, his escape from his father.

With each visit, Hajime learns more about the demon realm which is a world that exists alongside the mortal realm, separated by an invisible barrier. Only the chosen are allowed to enter and even then, their mortality keeps them isolated, living as outcasts.

Hajime discovers the reason behind Tooru’s crying the first day they’d met. The boy had an argument with his father. The Demon King wants his son to fully embrace his demon nature, to reject any and all signs of humanity.

Resisting the chaos inside him is a constant struggle for Tooru, who doesn’t want to be a merciless ruler like his father.

“As I’ve told you, my mother was a faery,” Tooru says one day, they’re sitting in the meadow, shoulder to shoulder. Both are sixteen now and have outgrown their boyish features. His robes are still the finest silk vibrantly dyed, and his horns have grown significantly. “Her marriage to my father was arranged to unite our realms. The peace didn’t last. But my mother was very beautiful. Some even say I favor her.”

“I doubt that.” Hajime laughs when Tooru playfully hits him.

“I’ll have you know, I have a lot of suitors already!” Huffing, he folds his arms. “As I was saying, my mother was a faery which makes me a halfbreed. My father believes that’s why I’m able to fight the chaos.”

It took this long for Hajime to learn about Tooru’s true parentage. He’s never asked. And until recently they’ve never discussed anything this personal. Well, Tooru hasn’t. Hajime has always been an open book. Tooru knows all about Hajime’s life, his relationship with his parents, and the friends he’s made over the years.

Hajime doesn’t mind how one-sided things are, honestly. His life isn’t as interesting as Tooru’s. He’s an apprentice for the village’s blacksmith. Sometimes he works with his father in the mines or he’ll help his mother with their garden. On the week’s end, he travels to the nearest town with his friends and they drink mead at the Inn.

That sums up Hajime’s life. Nothing exciting about it other than the fact he knows a demon.

“Do you think you’ll be able to fight it forever?” Hajime asks.

“Of course not. The chaos will consume me one day. When that time comes, our pact will come to an end and I will take my place on the throne.”

Hajime has read every book in their libraries about the occult and he can’t find anything about blood pacts. The term is mentioned in a few stories, but now that he’s no longer a naive child, he doesn’t believe everything he reads in storybooks. Simply asking Tooru seems to be the easiest route, but he isn’t sure if he fully trusts the demon.

Actually, Hajime trusts Tooru with his life. Their bond has strengthened over the years in a way he can’t explain or even begin to fully understand. He only knows he’s safe with Tooru and so is his secrets. Nonetheless, he has reason to suspect Tooru hasn’t been truthful about the nature of their pact. Whenever he mentions the pact, his inquiries are evaded. It took him a while to pick up on that.

“Enough about that,” Tooru says. His eyes aren’t glowing today. They only glow when he’s angry or sad, Hajime has learned. As they are now, they’re a shade of copper. “Did you bring it?” he eagerly asks.

“I promised you I would.” He reaches into his leather pouch, retrieving a book.

Tooru takes the book, his eyes bright. “I can’t wait to read about what you humans call romance. I’ve been in need of some humor.” He chuckles.

“Seeing your own reflection isn’t enough for you?”

“You’re always teasing me about my appearance,” Tooru says, fluttering his eyelashes. “Is this because you desire me? I am irresistible, after all.”

Hajime snorts. But even as he does so he’s mesmerized by the way Tooru’s lashes frame his eyes. Briefly, he glances down at Tooru’s lips. Thankfully the demon is looking at the book and not at him. It makes sense that Tooru is half faery. He is very beautiful. And it isn’t strange for Hajime to think so. He’s a mature man. It’s natural for him to take note of things like this.

But with humans, not demons. With women, not men.

“Isn’t it time for you to leave?” asks Tooru. “Your sunset is approaching.”

“That means it’s almost dawn for you.”

Tooru nods. “My father is surely waiting for me to begin our training for the day. I will return your book in a fortnight.” He stands.

“Tooru,” Hajime says as he gets up. “I hope he won’t be too hard on you today.”

“You say the same thing every time and every time he is the same, cruel man I’ve always known.” A dry chuckle. “Do you truly believe your words hold any weight, dear Hajime?”

“No, but it won’t stop me from wishing you well.”

“Foolish mortal,” he says fondly. “Close your eyes.”

Hajime obeys. He keeps his eyes closed until he feels crisp air on his face. During winter, the village is almost as quiet as the forest. Only the howling wind can be heard. He holds his fur fleece closer to his body and heads home.

Over the years, Hajime’s shoulders have broadened considerably and he’s put on some muscle. Unlike Tooru who has grown tall and lean, Hajime’s shorter; by only a few centimeters. His parents and others around the village think he should set his sights on knighthood.

There was a time Hajime thought the same, but the path to knighthood begins in the Capital; a month’s journey from his village. He can’t vow to protect the realm without breaking his pact with Tooru.

Hajime is content with remaining here. At least that’s what he tells himself. Being a blacksmith is honest work and he can make a living off his earnings. Perhaps one day, he can even settle down with a woman, have children.

Two of his friends married earlier that year. They complain about their wives whenever they visit the Inn but isn’t that a part of marriage? Truthfully, Hajime doesn’t see the point in marrying a woman he’ll ultimately dislike. It doesn’t seem fair to him nor her. If he marries, he has to be certain they like one another.

That night, after helping his mother tidy up following supper, Hajime sits at the small desk in his bedroom and reads by candlelight. He picked up another book about demon lore. The librarian is beginning to give him funny looks so he’ll have to stop going as often.

In a neighboring village, a woman was burned at the stake not too long ago. She was accused of fornicating with a demon while her husband was away at sea. Her alleged infidelity resulted in pregnancy. The woman claims an incubus visited her in her dreams. She claims the sex wasn’t consensual. No one believed her, obviously.

Hajime does. How could he not?

He turns his attention back to his book. Soon, the words begin to blur together as drowsiness settles in. Giving up for tonight, he closes the book and blows out the candle. He expects to sleep once his head touches the pillow.

Instead, his thoughts return to the incubus case. It’s tragic, truly. And he wishes people weren’t so close-minded and ignorant. He can’t help but wonder how differently things would be if Tooru was an incubus.

Well, for starters, with him being a man a succubus is more likely to prey on him. But for the sake of the fantasy, he imagines Tooru as the incubus who enters through his bedroom window under the cover of night and uses his life force—his body to sate his insatiable lust. He envisions Tooru crawling over him, lean and beautiful, hot mouth kissing and wicked tongue licking all over him…

“Ah,” Hajime gasps quietly as he fists his erection through his cotton trousers. He squeezes and tugs on it, playing the fantasy out in his mind. Tooru smiling at him, eyes glowing red, as he drags a nail down his chest, lightly scratching one of his nipples.

He slips his hands inside his trousers, skin on skin contact heightening the pleasure. He thinks of Tooru taking his nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. His imagination is limited due to his lack of experience; nonexistent experience. But he knows he want Tooru’s hands and mouth on his cock and he wants his hands and mouth on Tooru’s cock. He wants to kiss Tooru in places he’s pretty sure people don’t normally kiss. And he wants Tooru inside him and vice versa.

If that’s even possible.

He recalls the first time they met. The time when Tooru told him he could impregnate him if he wanted. So, it has to be possible.

That confirmation is all it takes for his mind to conjure images of Tooru, naked and sweaty, on top of him, his cock buried deep—

Hajime bites down on his lip when he comes, bucking his hips, trying to absorb as much pleasure as he can. He’s touched himself before but it was never this intense. Never to the point where he was actually upset about releasing so soon.

Then again, he’s never thought about Tooru while he touched himself. He never really thought about anyone. Aside from the widow Helen who has a habit of bathing in the river every Sunday. Everyone in the village knows. His mother says the woman wants someone to see her. Once Hajime happened upon her by accident before he knew any better and that was the first and last time he saw a woman nude.

He’s yet to see Tooru without so much as a blouse yet he was able to picture the demon in his mind so clearly. His body still burns from Tooru’s phantom touch.

As he’s cleaning himself up, he realizes the same hand he touched himself with was the hand that was used to form their pact. What if Tooru can sense what he’s been doing? No, that’s impossible. They’re realms apart.

Hajime is able to fall asleep with a clear conscious.

-o0o-

Working at the smithy keep his mind occupied throughout the start of the week. Eventually, his workload lightens, leaving him with more leisure time. That time is spent reading, helping his parents when needed, and overthinking.

According to Tooru, blood pacts between humans and demons have existed for centuries. If that were true there should be more information on the subject. When he was a child, he didn’t question any of the stuff Tooru told him. There’d been countless times he lied to his parents, broken promises he made them, all for the sake of this blood pact. Who is to say Tooru hasn’t been deceiving him all along?

Demons are masters of deception. Tooru has shown him this firsthand by changing into different creatures right before Hajime’s eyes. Once he turned himself into a snake. Another time, a unicorn. So easy it is for him to be nefarious one moment and benevolent the next.

Hajime concludes there’s only one sure way to discover the truth.

New orders come in at the smithy the following week. He works from sun up to sun down every day. Even on the day, he’s supposed to meet Tooru in the forest. Guilt eats away at him. Once or twice he almost gives in and goes to the forest. But he remains strong. He resists the urge.

He watches the sunset through the open door of the smithy, knowing that Tooru’s sun is rising simultaneously. His biggest regret is that he wasn’t able to wish Tooru well. He whispers the words under his breath anyway, praying the wind will carry the message along.

Only his mother is home when he arrives. She greets him at the door with a warm smile.

“You seem down,” his mother says. She’s a petite woman, black, long hair, and brown eyes adorned by crow’s feet. “How was work at the smithy today?”

Hajime didn’t realize his somber mood until his mother pointed it out. “Work was fine, mother.” It was as uneventful as always. He wants to be out there fighting not crafting weapons for those who are. “Is father still at the mines?”

“Yes. He will be home soon. Could you fetch me some wood?”

“Sure.”

Chopping wood, forging steel, and digging in the mines, are his only physical activities. Months ago, he forged himself a longsword but he has no one who will spar with him. And swinging it around out here seems foolish. Hajime knows he’s strong. He knows he has what it takes to be a knight. But he isn’t sure he’s prepared to leave his village; leave Tooru.

Shameful of him to put a demon over his own mother and father. Hajime loves his parents. He doesn’t love Tooru. It’s duty and honor that kept him around the demon for so long. But his soul is still intact so that proves the pact isn’t real.

His father is home by the time he’s gathered enough wood. After washing up, Hajime joins his parents at the table. Supper is meat, bread, and potatoes the same as always. His parents flirt for the bulk of it while he pretends not to notice. At least they still love each other.

The book he lent Tooru is a collection of love ballads. Tooru has shown a great deal of interest in “human coupling” as of late. Last month, Hajime recited a popular love poem for the demon who appeared genuinely moved by the words. He can’t remember why he recited the poem to begin with. Or why he can’t stop thinking about Tooru.

“...I do miss your sweet flower,” his father whispers to his mother.

Abruptly, Hajime excuses himself from the table. Neither pays him any mind. He decides to retire early in hopes of sleeping through their “coupling.” Despite the chill outside, the furnace burns hot in their home so he removes his shirt, only keeping on his trousers. He falls into a deep slumber, sparing himself the mortification.

Sometime during the night, he startles awake to find sharp nails at his throat and an enraged demon straddling him, red eyes glowing violently.

“Tooru—”

“You didn’t come,” Tooru says. His voice is otherworldly and spine-chilling. Nothing like it’s usual airiness. “I waited for you and you never came. Why?”

“I—”

“Have you forgotten our pact?” He lifts his left hand. A deep, bloody gash appears then the wound is sealed closed, disappearing before his eyes. “Have you forgotten me?”

“No,” he whispers, afraid of waking his parents. Afraid of what would happen if they walked in on this. “Tooru, please, allow me to explain.”

“Why should I? Tell me why I shouldn’t rip out your throat and eat it.”

“Because you’re not your father.”

Tooru frowns. “You don’t know anything about me.” His voice wavers.

“I know you don’t want to kill me. You’re just hurt I didn’t keep my word.”

“The word of a human is meaningless.” Tooru removes his nails from Hajime’s throat, slowly dragging them down the man’s bare chest, watching how the smooth flesh reddens slightly. Even in the dark, his eyes see all. “I thought you were different, Hajime...”

One, sharp nail scrapes his nipple, and he gasps loudly, a shiver passing through him. As a distraction, he asks, “How do you know where I live?”

Tooru begins tracing around the hardened nipple with his nail. “I’ve always known. That first day, I followed your scent here. I come here to watch you sleep some nights.” He flicks the bud, smirking sadistically as he does so. “You’ve always thought me harmless, haven’t you?”

“Why would you watch me sleep?” It isn’t lost on Hajime that this encounter mirrors his fantasy from the other night. He just tries not to think about that while Tooru is on top of him. Which is proving difficult. “Tooru, what are you saying?”

Tooru stares at him, long and hard before speaking. His rage has subsided, his voice has returned to normal. “It is true that the forest is enchanted and only a chosen few are allowed to leave, but the pact was never real. I desired a companion so I deceived you.”

“I suspected as much. That was why I didn’t come today.” But didn’t he also wish for a companion when he was lost in the forest as a child? The forest granted his wish. It led him to Tooru. “You could’ve told me you wanted to be friends,” he chuckles quietly.

“Blood sharing is very sacred, Hajime. It goes beyond friendship. I’m sure your books have told you that.”

“I want you to tell me what blood sharing means to you.”

“It means you’re my foolish mortal,” Tooru says. “No other demon can claim you. If you desire a human companion instead...I won’t interfere.”

The thing is, Hajime doesn’t desire a human companion. He’s shown no interest in anyone in his village, and every time he thinks of one day settling down that thought is always followed by thoughts of Tooru. He’s always thinking about Tooru. That says it all.

“I don’t want a human companion,” Hajime says. “I’m okay with being yours. Though I’m not really sure what that means.”

“What’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

The first thing that comes to mind is Hajime’s fantasy and that’s because Tooru is straddling him and the moonlight hits his pale skin beautifully and his cock is hard and touching Tooru’s thigh. He knows Tooru knows it’s there.

“You,” Hajime answers plainly and truthfully. “All of you.”

Tooru is pleased with the answer. “That’s what it means, Hajime. You can have all of me and in exchange I can have all of you. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes.”

“Will you forgive me for tricking you? I swear that was the only time I intentionally used my powers on you.”

“I’ve already forgiven you.” A pause. “Are you saying you cast a spell on me by mistake?”

Tooru’s gaze returns to Hajime’s chest. Idly, he caresses the toned pectoral muscles as he speaks, “Sometime ago, while I was seeing to my needs, I focused too intently on you and...I may have transferred my carnal desires to you. I promise I broke the connection once I discovered what I’d done.”

Hajime is distracted by the hands that are currently pulling his quilt down past his legs. “So, that’s why I...nevermind. What are you doing?”

“That’s why you touched yourself and thought of me? That was bound to happen one way or another.” He licks his lips. “I want to take care of my human’s needs. With your permission, of course.”

“When did you become an expert on humans?”

“I’m no expert. I did talk to my cousin about sex. They’re a succubus. May I?”

Hajime nods jerkedly; his cock is so hard it’s painful. “Please, take care of me but…”

“I won’t fuck you tonight. We can wait.” He grins. “Unless you want to fuck me. I can take on a more accommodating form to make it more enjoyable for you. I’m sure you’d prefer a woman anyway...”

“I want you as you are, Tooru. But I’d like to wait before we go that far.”

Tooru slips his hand in Hajime’s trousers, nails scraping his thighs. He mutters an apology as he strokes Hajime’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit, smearing precum, mindful of his nails this time. Hajime thrusts his hips, clumsily fucking Tooru’s fist much to the demon’s delight. Tooru’s eyes are glowing again. Apparently, arousal is also a trigger. He uses his other hand to palm Hajime’s balls, feeling them tighten.

It’s the only warning he gets.

“Ah, so soon.”

“S-sorry,” Hajime says on a muffled groan. He has his arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. “It’s just you…” The sound of loud slurping catches his attention. Removing his arm, he watches Tooru eat his semen off his hand.

Humming, Tooru licks between his fingers then sucks a digit into his mouth. Arousal stirs in Hajime again. Sitting up, he cups Tooru’s face. He kisses the hand in Tooru’s mouth then he moves it out the way so he can kiss Tooru’s lips.

Kissing appears to be unmarked territory for them both.

It’s extremely awkward initially. Tooru is very still and Hajime worries his advance is unwanted so he begins pulling away but then Tooru kisses him back. Soon the explorative presses become purposeful, their mouths opening, tongues touching.

Tooru moans into Hajime’s mouth, and it startles them both. They break away then come together again almost immediately.

Having Tooru’s hand on his cock was very nice but kissing Tooru is—it’s indescribable. Tiny, electrical sparks race up and down his spine. It’s so addicting. Somehow he ends up on top of Tooru, between his thighs. The demon traps him, allowing their cocks to touch. The silk of Tooru’s robes feels so good rubbing against him.

Hajime rocks forward and Tooru rolls his hips up to meet every thrust. They’re panting and moaning, teeth clicking, tongues lapping. It’s all so much and yet not enough. The second time Hajime comes, he does so with Tooru.

“My parents are going to think I have a girl in here,” Hajime chuckles breathlessly.

Tooru shakes his head, his own breathing labored. “They haven’t heard a thing. I’ve made sure of it.” He smiles lazily at the frown on Hajime’s face. “I could’ve tortured you and they would have been none the wiser.”

“Fortunately for me, you only came here to feed off me, you incubus,” he teases, kissing Tooru on the cheek.

“Your bed is tiny.”

“I am a commoner.”

“My bed is bigger than this room. I wish you could live with me in the castle.”

“Sorry my measly abode doesn’t suite your royal standards. There are plenty of noble humans for you to entertain yourself with.” Hajime wants to turn his back to Tooru but there isn’t enough room to do so. He looks away from him instead.

“I didn’t mean to insult you. Noble or not, you’re the only mortal...you’re the only person I want this with.” He kisses Hajime’s shoulder. “And that was my poor attempt at asking you to live with me in the demon realm. I’m sorry.”

Slowly, Hajime looks at Tooru. “Live with you in the demon realm? But, that’s impossible. I’ll be treated as a slave.”

“While my father rules, yes. However, his time is coming to an end.“ Tooru takes Hajime’s hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles. “We can discuss that later. I need to know that when the time comes you’ll come with me.”

“Tooru, I need time to think before I can give you an answer.”

Of course, to an impulsive creature like Tooru, this is the equivalent of rejection. “You told me you desired no one else.”

“I don’t.”

“Then what is there to think about?”

“Please, just give me time.”

Tooru sighs. “Very well. Your sun will be rising soon. I must leave.”

Hajime can’t bear to see Tooru upset so before the demon departs he bombards him with kisses that are far too wet for Tooru’s liking but it doesn’t stop him from laughing happily. And he hopes it will always be like this whenever they're together.

* * *

 

A lot can happen in a year, but with two years the possibilities are endless.

Their bi-weekly meetings lessen and lessen as the seasons' change. Not by their own volition. Forces outside of their relationship hinder them from seeing each other as often as they’d like. However, one constant remains the same: their love. Which has always been strong despite neither of them realizing it.

One autumn morning, Hajime’s village is attacked, and he finally gets to put his longsword to good use. His heroism saves the lives of countless villagers, including his parents. But the raids don’t end there.

Hajime and a band of warriors from neighboring villages set off in the night to defend those in need. Their campaign lasts for months. During this same time, Tooru fights his own battles.

There’s an uprising in one of the demon colonies. Tooru is sent there by his father to put an end to it. His reputation precedes him, and for good reason. He’s efficient and calculating as a general but ruthless as a soldier. Killing only feeds the chaos.

Bit by bit his sanity is being chipped away.

Tooru finds solace in the forest and in the moments he spends with Hajime. They simply talk most times while holding one another. Other times, they kiss until their lips are bruised and Hajime will use his hands and mouth to bring Tooru to completion. And vice versa.

Sometimes Tooru begs Hajime for more. He’s desperate for them to belong to one another in each and every way. But Hajime wants to wait. He’s afraid. Tooru understands. Or he pretends he does.

Humans speak of waiting as though they can afford it. Time has never been on their side. Tooru will live for centuries. If Hajime stays in the mortal realm, he’ll live another fifteen years at most. Humans are fragile. Even Hajime with all his solid muscle and raw strength.

Every day that Hajime is off, fighting other people’s battles, being the stubborn man he fell in love with, Tooru worries for his safety.

On and on the cycle continues. Battles are fought. Blood is spilled. They mend one another’s invisible wounds when they’re together and yearn for one another when they’re apart.

In his fear of losing Hajime, Tooru does the unthinkable considering his current state. He uses a large portion of his mother’s essence to cast a powerful protection spell on Hajime without the man’s knowledge. As another year passes, the remaining essence fades, leaving Tooru defenseless against the chaos.

-o0o-

“All set,” Tooru happily announces, spinning around so Hajime can get a full view of his altered appearance. “What do you think?” He shifts nervously.

Hajime cups Tooru’s face tenderly. “You’re still as beautiful as ever. You were even able to change your eye color a little. Your horns are gone too. Wow, Tooru, your powers have truly evolved. But…” He glances down at the demon’s silk robes. “We can’t go in the Inn with you dressed like some uppity prince.”

“Oh, I forgot!” he laughs, making quick work of altering his clothes as well. Now he’s wearing commoner attire similar to Hajime. “How about now?”

“Much better.”

For Tooru’s eighteenth nameday, Hajime is taking him to the Inn. They travel to the closest town on horseback, laughing and affectionately teasing each other. When the town comes into view, Hajime reminds Tooru about how same-sex relationships are frowned upon in rural areas like these.

“Wouldn't be an issue if we were closer to the Capital,” he says regretfully.

“Well, what am I to you in the presence of others?”

“My childhood friend. It isn’t a lie.”

“I suppose.”

After dismounting, they tie their horses up outside and sneak a small kiss. The Inn is crowded. Patrons and barmaids are singing a well-known song when they enter. Tooru tucks himself close to Hajime, wary of all the belligerent humans, and Hajime resists the urge to put an arm around the demon’s waist.

At the bar, Hajime orders for them and pays the Innkeeper. Shoving the drunkards away as they walk to a booth in the back is hassling and Hajime worries it was a bad idea to bring Tooru here.

“Mongrels,” Tooru mutters under his breath once they’re seated safely away from the mayhem. He scowls at the rusted tin that holds his mead. Picking up the cup, he sniffs the contents first before tasting. “Oh!”

Hajime chuckles. “The mead here is always good!” He drinks from his own cup.

“Nectar is better but for human standards this is acceptable.”

Soon afterward, Hajime’s previous fears are laid to rest. Tooru finishes his first and second rounds of mead relatively quickly. Then he’s smiling and talking nonstop about whatever comes to mind. Hajime is content with listening.

He’s missed Tooru so much. The day he returned to the village, he ran straight to the forest. He missed the meadow and the eternal light that shone down on them. They came very close to having sex that day. Hajime wanted it; he wants it. But he needed to be certain he was ready to spend eternity with Tooru.

“I want to dance, Hajime!” Tooru says, his words slurring. He just finished his third cup. “Teach me the human way!”

“Tooru, you are human,” Hajime reminds him.

Tooru flushes. “Of course I am. Silly me,” he giggles. “Come, teach me! I want to dance with you!”

“I’ll need more mead.”

Grinning mischievously, Tooru taps Hajime’s empty cup, filling it instantly. “As you requested.”

Hajime eyes the magical mead warily. He spares a glance around to make sure no one saw what Tooru did. No one has.“This better not be horse piss.” It isn’t, he soon discovers. Actually, this mead tastes better than what he had before. “We should open our own Inn,” he says.

“Perhaps we should. I’ll make the mead and you’ll woo the patrons with your charm. And carry all the cups on those big, strong arms of yours.”

“Your arms are far from small.” Tooru, in general, is far from small. He’s taller than he was at seventeen. His shoulders have broadened and his muscles are slightly visible under his clothes. And his voice...the cadence of it fills Hajime’s head with all manner of salacious thoughts.

“Drink, Hajime!” Tooru says. “I want to dance!”

Hajime quits his stalling and drinks.

Dancing isn’t really his thing, but it’s Tooru’s nameday so what the hell. Good thing everyone is too drunk to notice or care how ridiculous he looks as Tooru leads him around the Inn, effortlessly mimicking the brisk movements of the other patrons. Funny how Tooru wanted Hajime to teach him how to dance but he manages just fine on his own.

With time, Hajime finds his rhythm. No one gives them dirty looks for dancing together or maybe he’s too out of it to notice. They dance and drink more mead until the room begins to spin. One of the barmaids fetches water and bread to help sober them up.

Hajime suggests they get a room at the Inn.

“I want to go home,” Tooru says, and Hajime thinks he means the demon realm. But then the declaration it soon followed by, “Let's go to our meadow, Hajime.”

Our meadow. Hajime smiles.

“Okay, Tooru. Let's go home.”

The bread and water help a great deal. Enough for them to make it to the village in one piece. Tooru sings one of the songs he heard at the Inn as they enter the forest on foot. He sounds like a dying cat, and Hajime finds it endearing. He’s so in love with Tooru. He has been for so long that he has no idea what it’s like to not be in love with him. And he never wants to find out.

Hajime feels like teasing Tooru for his drunkenness but that’d be the pot calling the kettle black. They sit under a tree. His back is against the trunk and Tooru is straddling his lap, head bobbing as he fights his sleep.

“Sleep it off,” Hajime says.

“Don’t leave me here.”

“Never.”

Tooru nuzzles Hajime’s face then rests his head on the man’s shoulder, falling fast asleep. Hajime isn’t too far behind. When he wakes up, he’s disoriented and his cock is erect. Several seconds pass before he remembers where he is and who he’s with.

In a daze, he stares at the crown of Tooru’s head as a hot, wet trail of kisses are placed on his ribcage. The lower Tooru’s mouth travels, the more alert Hajime becomes. He groans when Tooru nips him above the waistband of his trousers.

“I’m sorry, Hajime,” Tooru whispers, gazing up at Hajime with glowing red eyes. “I couldn’t control myself. I can’t control myself any longer.” He blinks and a single tear falls. “I need you.”

“It’s okay. I want this, Tooru.”

“I know a way to make it easier on you.”

“No magic. I told you, I only want you as you are.”

“You overestimate my restraint. You always have.” He rakes his nails over Hajime’s clothed thigh, tearing the fabric. “Makes me want to stop being so damn careful with you.”

“As I've said, I only want you as you are. The good and the bad.”

“What if I told you the good in me was all dried up?”

Hajime wouldn’t believe it.

For seven years, Tooru has kept the chaos at bay. He’s resisted his father, and the darkness that resides in him, that same ancient darkness that resides in the core of all demons. In Hajime’s eyes, Tooru is strong enough to overcome anything. And he tells Tooru this.

Then he kisses him with a searing passion powerful enough to put an end to any and all self-doubt. They help one another undress. Hajime pulls away from the kiss to admire Tooru’s body as he rarely gets the opportunity.

“Perfect,” Tooru says, taking the words out of Hajime’s mouth. “You’re perfect, Hajime.” He captures his lips again, silencing his protests.

If anything, Tooru is the perfect one. Hajime feels dull in comparison. But Tooru doesn’t look at anyone the way he looks at Hajime. He’s the human Tooru chose. That’s enough reassurance for him. He presses his body closer, trying to convey his want. The action receives a loud, appreciative groan but nothing more.

Undeterred, Hajime takes Tooru’s hand as their kiss deepens and guides it between his thighs disregarding the demon’s nails entirely.

Tooru yanks his hand away. “I can’t touch you there unless I use my powers.”

“Then guide me through it.”

“You want to fuck me instead?”

“No. Well, I do want to...do it to you, but not tonight. I want you to tell me how to prepare myself. Didn’t you mention something like that once?”

“Ah, yes.” Tooru sits up on his knees, his cock brushing against Hajime. “You’ll need this oil.” He opens his hand revealing a small, jade vial he conjured. “Start with one finger.”

Having Tooru’s intense gaze on him while he does this is nerve-wracking. Hajime turns his head away as he wiggles his index finger inside himself and does as Tooru instructs. After a while, It doesn’t feel as uncomfortable anymore but the sensation is still weird.

“You’re ready for a second finger,” Tooru says huskily. “Spread your legs, Hajime. I want to see you stretch that cute little hole of yours.”

Hajime blushes furiously. But he does as he’s told. Something about Tooru’s commanding tone arouses him greatly. At one point, Tooru pushes his thighs further apart, holding one back while he pours more oil on Hajime’s fingers.

“Spread your fingers as far as they’ll go.” Hajime complies and Tooru groans. “Yes, Hajime, keep them stretched just like that.” He lowers his head, hot breath making Hajime’s insides quiver. “So pink…”

“Hnng!” Hajime yelps. Instinctively, his highs clamp down on Tooru’s head. “Wait—”

Tooru pries Hajime’s legs open wide and licks his rim again. This time, he’s sure to hold Hajime in place as he works his tongue inside of him alongside the man’s thick fingers. While Hajime falls apart, moaning and whimpering loudly, Tooru grabs Hajime’s wrist, thrusting his fingers in deeper.

Earlier Hajime was barely scratching the surface but now he’s seeing stars. White-hot pleasure blossoms at the base of his spine, spreading throughout his body, setting off an explosion within him. He blanks out momentarily, and when he comes to, Tooru is kissing the shell of his ear, coaxing him to add another finger to “open himself for him.”

A third finger makes it a snug fit, and it burns, gods, it burns so much. But Tooru is there; feels like he’s everywhere all at once. In Hajime’s ear, whispering sinful things, things that Hajime is too bashful to repeat. In Hajime’s nostrils; the scent of him is smothering. His tongue is in Hajime’s mouth, licking and prodding. His free hand is somewhere on Hajime’s body but his skin is too hot and sensitive for him to determine the exact location.

It’s overwhelming. Hajime cries, fat tears streaking his face.

Tooru smirks, and with the way his eyes are glowing, it appears more sinister than intended. “There, there,” he mutters as he pets his hair. The sound of his voice, the deepness of it, proves his smirk is indeed sinister. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Hajime gasps when his fingers are abruptly pulled out. He screams when Tooru digs his nails into his thighs and jerks him forward as though he were nothing more than a ragdoll. Before he can open his mouth to comment on the demon’s aggressiveness, the wind is knocked out of him by the force of Tooru’s entry.

“Humans are so fragile,” Tooru laughs wickedly, leaning forward, licking Hajime’s tears as they fall.

“S-screw you!” Hajime tries to move to elevate the pain. But Tooru’s hold on him is iron-clad. “Quit playing around, Tooru. If you’re going to fuck me then do it!”

Something inside Tooru snaps. Something dark and prurient. Hajime soon regrets goading the demon. Perhaps he has been overestimating Tooru’s restraint all this time. There’s nothing restrained about the way Tooru wildly fucks him. Or the way Tooru shows utter disregard for his nails scratching and marring Hajime’s inner thighs.

Tooru stares at Hajime like he’s his prey, and that’s exactly what Hajime is. He’s at the mercy of this monster, this demon. And he doesn’t regret a thing.

He’s always known what Tooru was. How different they were from one another. Tooru accepts his mortality so it’s only fair Hajime accepts all of Tooru.

Thankfully, the pain soon subsides and is replaced by immense pleasure. Hajime’s choked screams turn into broken moans. He rolls his hips, trying to keep up with the pace Tooru has set. The sensuality of his movements further provoke Tooru.

“Look at you,” Tooru says condescendingly, “rutting your hips like a bitch.”

“Tooru...it’s...you’re so good!”

“Apparently not good enough if you can still form a sentence.”

Tooru presses close to Hajime, licking into his open mouth with the same fervency as his thrusts. Hajime’s cock is trapped between their stomachs, twitching, and leaking, begging for more attention. Hajime attempts to touch himself but Tooru takes both of his hands, holding them above his head.

“Don’t fret, my little mortal. I will make you come in due time.”

Hajime wants to come now. The pressure keeps building and building. He’s close yet not as close as he’d like to be. Desperately, he raises his hips, trying to get more of that friction.

Suddenly, Tooru stops. He moves to his knees, still lodged inside Hajime. Sucking his teeth, he gives Hajime a disapproving look.

“I said I’d make you come.” Tooru touches the swollen head of Hajime’s cock with the tip of his nail, poking it. Sadistic fuck. “Do you not trust me?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. He takes his cock out of Hajime. Flips the man over on his stomach, drags his ass up, angling his hips, thrusting home.

Hajime digs his nails into the lush grass beneath him. The sounds of their skin slapping is louder than his moans, louder than Tooru’s low growls. He loves it. Loves hearing their bodies collide. Tooru spreads his ass apart, dropping a glob of spit on the base of his cock then fucks it into Hajime.

“No one, mortal or immortal, can have you in this way,” Tooru says, possessive. “Or any way! Do you hear me, Hajime?” Receiving no response, he fists his hands in Hajime’s hair, tilting his head back. “Do you hear me?”

“I’m yours, jackass. Always been yours.”

Tooru cups Hajime’s chin, turning his face to the side so he can sloppily kiss his lips then his neck. He sucks on the flesh, breaking the capillaries, bruising the skin. His ministrations gradually lower to Hajime’s shoulder while he twists and tugs on Hajime’s nipples.

The overstimulation pushes Hajime over the edge. His cock twitches as he comes, spilling a ribbon of semen. Simultaneously, his walls clench around Tooru’s cock, and the demon responds reflexively.

He bites Hajime’s shoulder, piercing the skin, drawing blood. He licks and sucks on the wound.

“Ah, Tooru!” Hajime moans, cock already hardening again.

A demon’s stamina is remarkable. Tooru fucks Hajime through another orgasm before filling Hajime with his seed; he doesn’t allow a single drop to spill. Briefly, it actually feels as if his stomach protrudes a little from being so full. But when he glances down, his abdominals are as solid and flat as ever.

Hajime’s entire body is warm, though. Every cell is on fire. Like he has sunlight in his bloodstream. He lays down on his stomach after Tooru leaves his body. He lazily lifts his arm, expecting Tooru to take his place under it and nestle beside him like he’s done so many times before.

“Hajime, I’m so sorry...”

The anguish he hears startles him. He sits up, facing Tooru, and sees the blood on his lover’s mouth. Glancing down at his shoulder, he sees the bloody teeth marks.

“It’s fine, Tooru.” he says. “I don’t mind.”

“No!” Tooru shouts. But not at Hajime. His eyes are downcast as he tugs at his hair frantically. “Not now!”

The words are punctuated by an ear-splitting scream that rips through Hajime, piercing his heart. Tooru is hunched over, sobbing and pleading with an unseen force. Quickly, he moves to Tooru’s side.

With a wave of his hand, Tooru expels a gust of wind that’s powerful enough to knock Hajime back several paces, further away than he originally was. Hurt and confusion are clear on his face. All too late, he realizes what’s happening.

Hajime panics. “Fight it, Tooru—” The words die on his tongue. He watches in horror as Tooru’s horns grow, twisting and curling. “Tooru…”

A chill settles over the meadow. All around Hajime, the flowers begin to wilt, the grass decays. The new aura rolling off Tooru reminds Hajime of the day he first journeyed into the forest.

Death and despair.

When he sees Tooru finally stand, his heart stops beating. Slowly, Tooru turns around. And the moment Tooru is fully facing him, he knows his lover is lost to him. His eyes are still red, glowing bright. But there isn’t a hint of the tenderness they once held.

Without warning, a spear of fae light strikes Tooru, casting him out of the forest, and seeing that shatters what’s left of Hajime’s heart.

“Hajime!” Tooru’s voice echoes.  
  
Eyes widening, Hajime scrambles to his feet. “Tooru!”

Then he blinks, and finds himself standing on the outskirts of the village. The forest is nowhere in sight. It’s gone, and so is Tooru.

 


	2. Home

In Hajime’s village, the libraries are limited in their knowledge of the occult; a fact he’s known for quite some time. So, a fortnight after Tooru’s nameday, he sets out on a solo journey to the Capital, and he doesn’t plan on returning until he learns the whereabouts of the closest portal to the demon realm.

No matter what it takes, he’ll bring Tooru back.

From what Tooru has told him in the past, there are multiple portals to the demon realm existing in plain sight. He regrets that he never asked where one of the portals were. Not that Tooru would’ve told him anyway.

Tooru used to tease Hajime relentlessly about the lengths he goes to for the sake of his curiosity, and how one day it’d get him gravely injured.

“You ventured into an enchanted forest because you wanted to see if it was scary.” Tooru laughed in his face. “You truly are a foolish mortal!”

Afterward, Hajime chased Tooru around the meadow. They were thirteen then; carefree and oblivious to their developing feelings. How long has he silently loved Tooru? When did Tooru become the center of his world?

It doesn’t matter when or how the feelings manifested. What matters is that, since the forest banished them, he hasn’t been the same. A vital part of him is missing. Sleep, food, mead—none of it satisfies him anymore.

His body is weak. During his journey, he’s constantly stopping to set up camp because being on top of a horse from dusk to dawn takes too much out of him. Which is shocking. One of his beloved leisure activities is horse riding. He’s ridden his horse into battle and felt invincible as he did so.

Now, the very thought of mounting and dismounting drains him.

-o0o-

A week into his journey, Hajime falls incredibly ill. Fever, stomach pangs, and fatigue are what plagues him. He stops at a small town and seeks out a physician.

Understandably, the townspeople are wary of him. He’s a stranger and they probably don’t see a lot of new faces around here. A kind, elderly woman assists him. She tells him where he can find the town’s physician.

Hajime finds the cottage in the woods easily, though, by the time he makes it there, his symptoms have worsened. A cold sweat breaks out on his forehead. Heat coils in his belly; not the kind that settled there whenever Tooru kissed or touched him. This sensation is different, it’s—

Vision blurring, Hajime staggers up to the door, knocking on it. He faints before anyone comes to the door. While he’s out cold, he has the strangest dream about a white wolf licking his face then changing into a human right before his eyes. The naked man-wolf picks him up and carries him toward the cottage.

That’s how the dream ends.

When he awakens sometime later, he’s in a bed while the man from his dream drains excess water from a rag and places it on his forehead.

“Awake already?” The man says, golden eyes widening. “I was sure you’d be out past sundown. Your life force was almost depleted when I found you.” He turns his head. “Keiji, he’s awake!”

Grimacing, Hajime tries to sit up, but the man gently urges him to lie down. He doesn’t resist. He’s too tired.

Another man steps into the room. Dark haired and more reserved than his companion. “Was my diagnosis correct?” he asks, mindful to keep his voice low as not to disrupt Hajime’s rest.

“Yup. I can smell demon and fae essence on him.”

That’s because Hajime has a blood bond with Tooru. What does it have to do with him being ill? Most importantly, how do these humans know how to detect essences?

“Hello,” the man, Keiji says, approaching the bed with a steaming cup in hand. “I’m Akaashi and this is my mate, Bokuto. We’re physicians who treat humans and creatures. But we can get into that later. I need you to drink this.”

Hajime doesn’t want to drink the unknown substance. He wants to know what the hell is going with his body, and with these people who claim to treat humans and creatures. And did he say they were mates?

“Please, open your mouth,” Akaashi patiently says. “I know you have a lot of questions. So do we. You’ve lost a lot of energy and you’ll continue to do so until there’s nothing left. This thing will kill you if you don’t take care of yourself. Now, drink.”

The “thing” Akaashi refers to is his sickness no doubt. As stubborn as he can be, Hajime knows when a battle is lost. He opens his mouth. Akaashi makes him drink all of the substance that doesn’t taste like anything Hajime has ever drunk before. Honestly, it doesn’t have a taste at all.

Once the cup is empty, Akaashi and Bokuto seem pleased, almost relieved. Their faces are the last thing he sees before falling asleep.

* * *

They’re shapeshifters who originated from a realm where various magical creatures dwell. According to Akaashi, only the ancient creatures; demons, faeries, and celestials, have separate realms. While shapeshifters, sorcerers, centaurs, and other new age creatures live among one another in the Other Realm.

“Koutarou and I moved here many years ago. We’re also here to treat magical ailments when needed.”

“The white wolf I saw yesterday…”

“Koutarou,” he confirms.

“Wow,” is the best response Hajime can think of. Considering his relationship with Tooru, few things surprise him these days. His stomach grumbles suddenly, and he gives Akaashi a sheepish smile. “May I have another serving of soup?”

“Of course.” Akaashi takes his bowl and walks over to the fireplace.

“I haven’t been able to keep much food down as of late.” He also slept peacefully throughout the night and woke up refreshed. He hasn’t felt this good in weeks. “I guess whatever you gave me last night cured me.”

Returning to the table, Akaashi sets the hot bowl in front of Hajime, eyeing him closely. “You really have no idea,” he mumbles.

Hajime scoops up a sizeable portion of meat and potatoes, stuffing it in his mouth. “Am I missing something?”

“You don’t appear startled by what I’ve told you about my mate and I. Is it safe to assume you have firsthand experience with magical creatures?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Both demons and faeries I take it.”

“Well, not exactly.”

Akaashi raises a fine brow. “Forgive me, Iwaizumi-san. Where I come from, it is known that demons and faeries loathe one another. Every attempt at uniting the two realms has ended in bloodshed. So, I find it odd that a human, no offense, has somehow managed to mate with both species.”

“Mate with? What do you mean by that?”

“You are with child.”

Hajime erupts with laughter that rattles his entire form. “You have it all wrong, Akaashi-san! I have a blood bond with a demon who is half-fae. That’s why you can smell both essences on me.”

“Were you intimate with this demon recently?”

“...yes.”

“Who penetrated?”

“I fail to see how that’s any of your business.”

Akaashi sighs, “Currently, you’re under my care, Hajime-san. I only ask so that I have better clarity on the situation. I am here to help you, not pry into your personal affairs.”

“I was...penetrated by him.” A memory from that night enters his mind, making his skin tingle. Reminiscing about their first time, he absently rubs his stomach fondly. Catching himself, he quickly removes his hand.

But Akaashi saw it all. “I only have one more question. For now, at least. Did he release his seed internally or externally? Be truthful, please.”

Hajime sets his spoon down. He isn’t hungry anymore. “In.” He can’t even get the full word out. Everything is beginning to make sense now. The lethargy, the queasiness, and the weight he’s put on; in his defense, he thought it was from all the mead he’d drunk the days following Tooru’s nameday. “Gods,” he breathes.

He isn’t sure how to feel. Naturally, there’s shock, but hasn’t he always known this was a possibility? Once the shock wears off, he’s only left with fear and resoluteness vying for control.

“Where is this demon?” Akaashi asks, cutting through Hajime’s thoughts. “As the baby’s sire, his presence could make a world of difference.”

“How so?”

Akaashi’s expression is contemplative. “I don’t know a better way to put this, Iwaizumi-san. So, I will come right out and say it. Humans aren’t strong enough to birth demon offspring. Rarely do they survive the ordeal. This baby requires triple the nutrients of a human baby.” He purses his lips. “The reason I asked the demon’s whereabouts is that they could give you and the baby most of the necessary nutrients.”

“Is it blood related?” Hajime only asks because he recalls how obsessed Tooru was with his blood. He was always biting Hajime’s lip a little too hard when they kissed, greedily swiping his tongue over the cut.

“Essence is transferred that way post birth. Demons, well creatures in general, prefer to provide for their mates with semen.”

“Semen,” he repeats.

“Yes.”

Hajime tries. He tries really hard not to think about the different ways Tooru would ensure he received a daily dose of nutrients. The vivid images fill his mind despite his efforts. Knowing Tooru, he’d want to spread Hajime open with his cock and take care of him that way. But Hajime would like to taste Tooru’s essence on his tongue.

Akaashi clears his throat loudly. “My mate and I have very keen noses, Iwaizumi-san. Please, keep that in mind.”

“S-sorry!” Hajime drops his head in embarrassment. “I’ve been like this for weeks now. I can’t think about him without thinking about...you know. I love him and as you’ve said, I need him.”

To Hajime’s astonishment, Akaashi’s face softens considerably. “He loves you, Iwaizumi-san. I can tell by the way he marked you.” He points to Hajime’s shoulder. “Demons are the cruelest of our kind but they have their own ways of expressing emotions.”

Hajime thought it was just a bite mark that was stubborn, like the man who gave it to him, and that’s why it hasn’t healed. “I don’t have much but if you’d be willing to give me any tonics or medicine that may be helpful, I’d like to continue my journey to the Capital.”

“The Capital is a three-week journey from here. I fear your condition will worsen by then.”

“I’m not an expert or anything but I do know conception was a fortnight ago. Babies take a while to be born.”

“Human babies, yes,” Akaashi says.

“So, how long?”

“Three months.”

“Okay. That gives me more than enough time to reach the Capital.”

Sighing heavily, Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose. “Iwaizumi-san, you’re too weak to travel in your condition. Every ounce of your energy is being sucked out of you. I have no idea how you managed to go this long without dying, honestly.”

“What will you have me do then? Find an Inn in town and waste away, hoping that when the time comes, I’ll have enough strength to give birth?”

“Koutarou and I have already made arrangements for you to stay here during your pregnancy.” Akaashi continues before Hajime can interrupt. “And has it ever occurred to you at all during our conversation that I might know the location of several portals to the demon realm?” he asks.

Hajime is ashamed to admit that didn’t cross his mind at all. Akaashi doesn't seem surprised by this in the slightest.

Akaashi gets up from the table, picking up Hajime’s forgotten bowl of soup. “Tell me the name of your demon. I will send Koutarou to retrieve him for you. It’s safer if he goes anyway.”

“Tooru. His name is Oikawa Tooru.”

“The demon king?!”

“Tooru’s the demon prince. His father’s the king.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “A white raven came weeks ago announcing the new demon king. Tooru-sama ascended to the throne after…” He pinches his mouth shut.

“After what?” he asks.

“...he murdered his father. Which is traditionally how ascensions happen in the demon realm. But Tooru-sama didn’t stop there. He murdered half the court attendants all in the same night.”

“It’s the chaos,” Hajime says in Tooru’s defense. “It has taken over his mind.”

“Even more reason for you to wait out your pregnancy here. The months following an ascension are always turbulent, and it is said Tooru-sama’s power surpasses his predecessors’.”

“Tooru isn’t evil! He resisted the chaos for years. I know he would never harm me. He loves me. You said so yourself.”

“I assume he marked you before the chaos overtook him. Am I right or am I wrong?”

Hajime’s silence is telling.

“It isn’t just you anymore,” Akaashi says. “You have more to lose now.”

Hajime wants to argue; he wants to defend Tooru. But newfound doubt prevents him. What if Tooru doesn’t want a child? They’ve never discussed it. Aside from that one time, Tooru has never brought it up either. So, while he trusts in Tooru’s love for him, he isn’t sure if that love extends to the life growing inside him.

“Why don’t you go lie down, Hajime-san. I’m sure all of this has been a lot for you,” Akaashi says.

Numbly, Hajime scoots his chair back, staggering to his feet. “Thank you for your hospitality, Akaashi-san,” he says mechanically.

In the spare room, he lays on the bed and thinks of Tooru.

* * *

The first handful of weeks are tough for Hajime.

If he isn’t trying to come to terms with his body’s constant changes, he’s second-guessing his decision to put his pursuit of Tooru on hold. He’s torn between saving Tooru from himself and protecting their unborn child from the demon’s unpredictability.

He knows for some people the decision is an easy one to make, and it makes him feel guilty. But talking to Bokuto one night helps to put things into perspective.

“Right now, the baby is only a burden to you,” Bokuto says, no sugarcoating, no stepping around the issue. Straight to the point. “You don’t have any emotional ties to them because you’re always thinking of what you’ll do after they’re born instead of taking the time to bond with your baby.”

Hajime blinks his tears away. “I’m already a terrible parent.”

“Only if you don’t change. And don’t be too hard on yourself. This baby is doing a number on you and as a human male, I doubt you’re prepared for this. Just remember neither of you asked to put in this situation.”

After that, Hajime stops recoiling whenever he accidentally brushes his stomach. He lets his hand linger there. Gradually, he caresses his belly more often, and he gets to a point where he doesn’t need thoughts of Tooru to fuel his affection toward their unborn child.

It takes a while for him to face his reflection in the mirror, and even longer for him to look upon his naked body. Hajime has never struggled with insecurity on this level. With the right clothing, he can mask his swollen belly and walk around town if he’d like. But he’s afraid someone will notice.

All it’d take is one person to draw the attention of others. One look at his protruding stomach and the pitchforks and wood for the fire will come out. He has nightmares of the woman who was burned at the stake for being impregnated by a demon.

So, Hajime stays close to the cottage, safely out of sight.

 

Per Akaashi’s suggestion, Hajime talks to his baby from time to time. Initially, it seems pointless because he doubts the baby can actually hear him. A month and two weeks into his pregnancy, he’s in the middle of telling the baby a story about merfolk when he feels a bump against his palm.

“They moved. No, they kicked!” Hajime smiles. Instinctively, he looks at the empty side of the bed, wishing Tooru was there to share this moment with him. He knows he isn’t there yet it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Covering his mouth, he muffles his sobs so Bokuto and Akaashi won’t hear. They’ve been very kind and he doesn't want to worry them any more than he already does. He misses Tooru so much. Every time his right hand aches, he wonders if perhaps Tooru is trying to reach him through their bond.

The baby kicks again. Sniffling, Hajime returns his hand to his stomach.

“Oh, that’s right,” he chuckles. “I have to finish the story.”

-o0o-

  
Akaashi and Bokuto are always careful of what they say around him. Any negative opinions they have in regards to Tooru are never expressed to him. Hajime is grateful for how considerate they are.

But he overhears them one day.

“Tooru-sama has aligned himself with Kuroo-sama. What’s stopping them from turning their gaze on the Other realm?” Akaashi says. “Or the mortal realm?”

“We’ll just have to hope for the best.”

“What do you make of the rumor we heard?”

“About Tooru-sama’s depletion of his mother’s faery essence being the cause of his descent?” Bokuto asks skeptically. “Think about the person who told us that. When have they ever been reliable?”

“Never. Nonetheless, perhaps that would explain the protection spell placed on Iwaizumi-san. It’s more powerful than any protection spell I’ve ever seen.”

“But if that is true wouldn’t that mean Tooru-sama sacrificed his sanity for Iwaizumi-san?”

Having heard more than enough, Hajime retreats the way he came, quietly walking out the cottage. He goes as far as his feet will take him, which isn’t far and leans against a tree to support himself.

The information should sadden him. At first, it did. And it still does a little, but mostly, he’s pissed. Who in the fuck gave Tooru permission to put a protection spell on him? He never asked for that. He would never put his own needs over Tooru’s sanity.

It’s only a rumor. No need to get worked up, he tells himself.

Except, there is a protection spell on him apparently. So, the rumor must hold some truth. How long has it been there? Why didn’t Tooru tell him? Other questions begin to arise. Questions he never considered. Questions he’s been too afraid to acknowledge. One question screams louder than the rest.

After all this time, why hasn’t Tooru come for him?

From the sounds of it, Tooru is functional enough to build an alliance with whoever the hell this Kuroo-sama person is. Hajime has been away from home for some time, but Tooru has always known where to find him so that isn’t a valid excuse.

Perhaps Tooru has visited him at night like he did when they were younger to watch him sleep. Which brings Hajime zero comfort because it’s pretty obvious he’s with child. So, if Tooru has paid him a visit and didn’t have the decency to acknowledge his pregnancy then screw him!

What’s the purpose of their blood bond if Tooru can set him aside so easily?

Now Hajime is crying. He’s angry and he’s sad and his stupid fucking feet are swollen. And his body doesn’t feel like his body anymore. And Tooru is making friends when he should be here with Hajime.

This whole time he’s been making excuses for Tooru blaming everything on the chaos. Maybe it is the chaos. Maybe that’s why Tooru hasn’t bothered to even let Hajime know he’s okay. Maybe he doesn’t remember Hajime.

Whatever.

Hajime has his own problems. He has a baby due in a month and he has no idea what their name should be. He isn’t even sure he’ll live long enough to name them, though, Akaashi has grown confident in the possibility of Hajime surviving childbirth.

His other problems consist of post-pregnancy woes.

Raising a child is hard enough, but raising a possible demon, faery, human, hybrid sounds damn near impossible. Especially in the human realm. Bokuto has been telling him about a village in the Other realm where people like Hajime live peacefully. By “people” he meant dumb humans who fall in love with magical creatures.

It’s not like Hajime has anywhere else to go. He can’t go to his parents and have them risk their lives harboring him and his child. He can’t go to the demon realm because the kingdoms are warring and the one demon who can ensure their safety is the one responsible for all the bloodshed.

Hajime can’t have his baby in that kind of environment. As of now, it’s just them and he’ll do whatever it takes to make sure they’re well off.

* * *

It is said King Tooru is bloodthirsty and merciless, that he cares for nothing but the suffering of others. It is said he feasts on his defeated enemies. Some say he rides through demon village after village, killing and capturing virgins to defile then devour.

Of course, these rumors couldn’t be further from the truth.

For starters, Tooru cares about a lot of things and he only enjoys the suffering of his enemies. Merciless he may be but only to those undeserving of leniency. As far as cannibalism, that’s a flat out lie.

He dines on nothing but the finest—that’s if he dines at all—and demon meat doesn’t fit the description. While he does ride through demon villages, he doesn’t kill anyone. He orders his soldiers to do that if necessary. And he has no interest in virgins. Not for sex.

It’s their blood that interests him. He always sends them back to their village with their virtue intact.

“My apologies, Tooru-sama, but this still isn’t enough,” the sorceress says. “Perhaps if you start draining them--”

“I will not,” Tooru interrupts coldly. He narrows his eyes at the woman. “I’ve been bringing you virgin blood for almost a year now. How much does this spell of yours actually require?”

“More than we have.”

Clasping his hands behind his back, Tooru slowly strides up to the woman, stopping a mere breath from her body. His gaze pierces. “The blood of a virgin is very valuable to your kind. Not just for your spells but for your magic, your life force.”

The sorceress bows her head respectfully. “Tooru-sama, I would never steal from you. I am your obedient servant. I’ve told you what you require of me would be difficult to achieve. That great sacrifice would be needed.”

“Haven’t I sacrificed enough?” He places his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up, nail pressing into the skin. “What more would you have me do? Is it my own blood you require? I will give it.”

“Your blood is tainted,” she says regretfully.

Cursing, Tooru moves away from the woman, afraid of what he’ll do if he stays within arms reach. He’s shaking with rage. “I will retrieve more blood,” he says through clenched teeth.

She takes a cautious step forward. “You know what must be done, Tooru-sama. Invade the faery realm. Defeat the fae queen and use her blood.”

“Invade the faery realm?” Tooru laughs, bitter and mirthless. “Kill the queen. My grandmother? Are you mad?”

“The fae have looked down on demons for eons. Do you truly believe their queen regards you as her kin?”

No. Tooru isn’t naive enough to even consider it. However, that doesn’t change the fact that she is his grandmother. Her youngest daughter is his mother and despite her essence no longer residing in him, he’s still her son. It’s true, the fae have always viewed themselves as superior to demons.

But for the past decade, there hasn’t been any interaction between their realms. The fae stay to themselves. He doesn’t have a justifiable reason to declare war on them.

Besides, the demon realm is in the middle of a civil war, their forces divided. They can’t go to war with another realm now. Tooru is desperate to complete this spell but he can’t neglect his responsibilities as king. Not while there are other options. Once those run out, to hell with his duties. Without Hajime all of this is meaningless.

Tooru dismisses the sorceress’s suggestion. “How many virgins do I need to bring back this time?”

“Another 200 hundred should do.”

“Very well.”

Tooru teleports himself from the sorceress’s tower to his private chambers. It was expected of him to move to the former king’s chambers, don his robes, replace him entirely. But Tooru preferred his own room, the one he grew up in, and his own clothes.

When his subjects look at him, he doesn’t want them to see his father. When he’s reunited with Hajime he wants his lover to see how the chaos hasn’t changed him in the slightest.

Except, it has changed him. Just not in the way they both thought it would. Tooru isn’t a raging, sadistic monster. He’s a fully functioning sadistic monster. He feared his memory of Hajime, along with their shared emotions, would be stripped from him, the chaos’s way of ridding him of all humanity.

That didn’t happen at all. Tooru remembers Hajime, remembers their time together and how immeasurably happy it made him. And he’s been trying to return to Hajime ever since they were separated.

Unfortunately, the protection spell he placed on Hajime has prevented him from doing so. Fae magic is incredibly powerful as it is, but when the wielder uses the magic in a selfless act of love, as Tooru had, its power increases beyond its limits.

Although Tooru cast the spell, he isn’t exempt from its conditions. He’s considered a symbol of malevolence, the complete opposite of a faery. He’s the exact kind of creature protection spells were created to ward off.

So, after Tooru was thrown out of the enchanted forest, he tried to teleport to wherever Hajime was but was rebounded. It took multiple failed attempts for him to alter his destination. He tried teleporting to the outskirts of the village. When that resulted in a rebound, he teleported himself to the Inn they’d gone to.

The teleportation was successful.

Tooru stole an idle horse and rode to the village. About a mile out, he came within range of the spell’s forcefield. At the time, he was enamored by the grandeur of it. He couldn’t believe he’d been able to create something so pure and bright.

Then he got too close, and all admiration was burned out of him. He had no choice but to retreat to the demon realm. Upon his arrival, he killed his father out of sheer hatred. The man had laughed maniacally as he died, overjoyed to know his son had finally embraced his true nature.

Tooru went on to murder his father’s chosen advisors and other court attendants who were loyal to the man. He didn’t want anyone to oppose the new laws he’d been planning to put into place. Laws that would make it easier for Hajime and other humans to live in the demon realm without being subjected to slavery. Laws that would allow humans and demons to copulate without fear of execution.

Even though he didn’t think he would remember Hajime, he never stopped thinking of ways to ensure their happiness in the demon realm.

Once the cleansing was over, before the blood of the slain was cleaned from the floors, Tooru left the castle in search of the sorceress. She wanted to see the spell with her own eyes so he teleported them to the Inn. They traveled to Hajime’s village again but when they were a mile out the forcefield was nowhere in sight.

Foolishly, Tooru believed that somehow the spell was lifted. They were able to enter the village, after all. But soon he learned of Hajime’s absence. He used countless methods to locate Hajime. He just needed to know where he was. If he was safe.

Nothing worked. And nothing would work until the protection spelled was lifted. That’s what the virgin’s blood was for.

Occasionally, Tooru’s left hand will ache. He likes to think that’s Hajime’s way of attempting contact, and it’s a comforting thought.

“Sulking again?”

Tooru blinks, his conscious returning to the present. “Reflecting,” he says. This whole time he’s been standing in the middle of the room, motionless, as his mind turned. He walks to the map of every realm that covers the entirety of the left wall. “I’ve told you my private chambers are off limits, Kuroo.”

“I know but I love disobeying you.” Kuroo stands beside Tooru, staring at the marked areas on the map. “Are you going to punish me now? I’ve been dying to see your torture chamber.” He smirks.

“I don’t own a torture chamber.”

“Every demon king has a torture chamber.”

“Well, I don’t.” Tooru touches an unmarked area on the map, his expression contemplative. “I need to gather more blood.”

Kuroo reaches over and touches an area higher up on the map. “The villages in this region have larger populations. You can get more of what you need. In the meantime, I’ll oversee our forces.”

For all the demon’s playfulness, he’s a reliable ally. Their shared ideologies are what brought them together. Kuroo has a human he’s fond of; a priest ironically enough. So, he’s understanding of Tooru’s need to find Hajime. And he’s in support of the revised laws. Tooru just has to beat the other demon kings into submission.

“What will you do if the counterspell doesn’t work?” asks Kuroo.

Tooru doesn’t like to think about that. Bad enough he’s been away from Hajime for eleven months and four days. To be without him for eternity is unimaginable. There’s more than love between them. He shares a bond with Hajime. He marked Hajime, tasted his sweet blood and indulged in his body. What they have transcends love.

“I will find another way.” If he has to, he will go to war with the fae. That’s how far he’s willing to go to have Hajime in his arms again.

Kuroo snorts. “Figured you’d say that. It’d be easier if you weren’t in the middle of a war.”

“I tire of this war. Wish I could just behead the traitorous kings and be done with this.” Suddenly, Tooru’s eyes light up, swirling with ill intent. “Matter fact, that is exactly what I’ll do.”

“No longer taking the high road, are we?” His expression matches Tooru’s. Chaos has consumed them both. “Demons respect power. Currently, you’re only the king because you’re the son of the former king. You have to prove yourself.” Sounds as if he’s been waiting for the right time to say this.

Admittedly, Tooru has been holding himself back a lot. He worries if he bloodies his hands too much he’ll sink further into depravity and become something even Hajime couldn’t love.

It’s honorable to engage in battle. Even his father believed so. But he’s grown restless. The sooner the war is settled, the sooner he can put every ounce of his energy into reuniting with Hajime.

“You’re absolutely right, Kuroo,” Tooru says, returning his attention to the map where their enemies camps are circled. “You and I are going to put an end to this war tonight.”

Kuroo grins.

  
The civil war ends come first light of the following day, and a new treaty is signed granting Tooru complete sovereign over the kingdoms that make up the realm. Before the ink on the parchment dries, he sets off to gather more virgins. Two hundred is the estimated amount but he will gather three hundred.

Several times, the sorceress has urged him to include children in his roundups. All they were doing were taking blood, nothing more. Even still, Tooru refused. He knew to drain them completely would’ve ended the process months ago but he didn’t want to do that.

No. Hajime wouldn’t be happy had he done that. His foolish mortal is too kind-hearted.

In the time they’ve been apart, Tooru has re-read the book of love ballads countless times. He promised to return it ages ago but truthfully he purposefully kept it. There are no books of love in the demon realm.

For a while, he had no way of interpreting what he felt for Hajime. Didn’t understand the intense urge to always be near him.

Tooru cursed his eleven-year-old self more times than he can count. Why had he chosen once every fortnight instead of every night? The days in between their scheduled visits had been brutal.

Which was why he watched Hajime sleep some nights. Apparently, that sort of behavior is considered peculiar and invasive in the mortal realm. Tooru would be flattered if Hajime watched him sleep, honestly.

But then the nature of their relationship changed to a point where he didn’t have to watch from afar. Hajime’s failure to uphold their pact served as the catalyst. Tooru had never experienced anything quite like that. So many emotions were warring in him. Going to Hajime’s home to confront him had been impulsive, but it worked out in his favor.

Their final night in the enchanted forest is forever imprinted in Tooru’s mind. Sometimes, the few times he actually sleeps in his bed, he dreams about that night. Waking up from those dreams is always difficult.

Everything is so vivid in the dreams; Hajime’s touch, his kisses, his scent. Then Tooru wakes up alone. He cries the hardest during that time.

He tried to find the forest again. Out of nostalgia. Just to look at it from the outside. It was the only thing he had left of his mother and it was significant to his relationship with Hajime. But the forest is gone. On the castle grounds, he conjured a meadow that looks exactly like the one in the forest.

It isn’t the same.

* * *

Rounding up three hundred virgins takes a little over a month to complete.

“Is it enough?” Tooru asks.

The sorceress smiles. “Yes, Tooru-sama. It is enough.”

“You may begin.”

All the blood he’s collected, along with the other necessary ingredients, are held in a massive, gold basin. They stand on either side of it as the sorceress utters the incantation. Her voice is low and steady at first but grows louder the more she speaks.

Tooru watches the blood ripple slightly before swirling rapidly. The basin trembles but no blood is spilled. Suddenly, a portal opens, a flash of red light floods the tower. Then everything is still.

In the basin, the blood is no longer red, but silver like a looking glass. Instead of their reflections, Tooru sees green pastures.

He glances at the sorceress. “Is this it?”

She nods. “The spell has been lifted. All you must do is step through.”

“And Hajime will be on the other side?”

“Yes. You will not have to look far.”

Cautiously, he dips his hand into the liquid and is surprised that it isn’t wet. Feeling a gentle breeze brush against his fingertips, he knows that another place lies on the other side. Hajime is possibly on the other side.

He steps through the portal.

* * *

What business does Hajime have in the Other Realm? Is the first thing Tooru thinks when he steps through the portal. He’s beginning to think the sorceress tricked him when he catches a familiar scent in the air.

Tooru’s heart races.

Over the small, grass-covered hills is a stone cottage, separate from the surrounding cottages. A small garden sits on the right. The person tending to the garden has their back turned to him.

He doesn’t have to see their face to know who it is. He wants to call out to Hajime but a lump forms in his throat when he tries to open his mouth. So, he just runs. He runs down the hill, almost slipping.

Although he can easily float or teleport, he doesn’t even think to do so. Only the thought of embracing Hajime again after all this time occupies his mind. Nearing the cottage, he can make out Hajime’s voice. Who is he talking to? Tooru doesn’t care. Hajime is so close and there’s no forcefield around him. There is nothing keeping them apart.

Then Tooru’s eyes land on something he completely missed before. His run slows to a brisk walk, his feet eventually halting altogether.

There is a child in Hajime’s arms.  
He has his tiny arms around Hajime’s neck as he curiously peeks at Tooru over the man’s shoulder. The child’s complexion is warm like Hajime’s but that is where their resemblance ends.

Everything else about the child’s appearance is solely Tooru. The brown tufts of hair, small, black horns, and glowing red eyes are very distinct.

“Riku-chan,” Hajime suddenly says and the sound of his voice tugs at Tooru’s heart, “what has your attention now?” He smiles at the child then he glances back, following the child’s line of sight.

Hajime has always been beautiful. Even as a dirty-faced boy carrying around a wooden sword. But now...Hajime is breathtaking. His skin is glowing, his eyes—have they always looked like this? Tooru’s gawking is put on hold when Hajime stands.

With him fully facing Tooru now, the child’s face isn’t in view. Hajime holds the child securely against his chest, one hand cupping the back of its head. It’s almost as if he’s protecting the child.

No, that’s exactly what Hajime’s stance means.

They silently stare at one another as the seconds tick by. This isn’t how Tooru expected their reunion to go. He never even considered this as a possibility. Nonetheless, this silence has to end. He can’t bear it.

“Lovely garden,” he says and immediately regrets it.

But Hajime’s face softens. “Thank you.”

“When did you give birth?” Tooru wants to know how Hajime survived it but what matters right now is that he did.

“Nine months ago. You never told me demons age differently than humans.”

“Never thought you’d need to know.” A pause. “Hajime, I am so sorry I wasn’t there with you. I can imagine it was hard.”

Hajime shrugs, feigning nonchalance, but his eyelashes are damp. “I wasn’t alone so it wasn’t too bad. Two shifters took me in and were with me through it all.”

Hearing that brings Tooru a little comfort. Still, he will never forgive himself for not returning sooner, and he can tell Hajime is upset with him too. He wants to explain everything. He wants this rift between them to disappear.

Tooru steps forward. “Hajime—”

“Why are you here?” Hajime asks, petting Riku’s hair to soothe the boy. Or so he wants Tooru to think that’s what he’s doing. Riku hasn’t made a peep at all. And his heart rate isn’t the one beating so loudly. “After all this time. Why?”

“I came for you, of course.”

“It’s been a year.”

“I tried to return to you sooner but I couldn’t. The protection spell wouldn’t allow it.”

Hajime’s eyes widen briefly. Unconsciously, he starts to rock from side to side as though he were putting Riku to sleep. Now he appears to do so out of habit. Tooru wants to shower him in kisses, put him at ease. But he stays where he is.

“Then how are you here now?” Hajime asks, skeptical.

The trust they once shared has weakened. Although the realization hurts, Tooru isn’t discouraged. They’ll just have to rebuild that trust. And how can he be upset with Hajime for being uncertain? Hajime’s human and he birthed a demon spawn; a hybrid actually. He may have had assistance but Tooru knows Hajime was probably lonely and afraid.

“A sorceress lifted the spell. Since the night we were separated, I worked tirelessly to find a way back to you, Hajime. Even amidst the war. I never gave up.” He lets the tears fall down his face freely. He has no shame in being this open. This is Hajime, not any of his subjects.

Hajime stares at Tooru for some time. Then he begins walking toward the cottage. “I need to feed Riku-chan,” he tosses over his shoulder. Reaching the door, he looks to see Tooru hasn’t budged. “Are you coming or what?”

Awkwardly, Tooru stands in the foyer as Hajime moves around the kitchen putting together Riku’s lunch. Hajime holds Riku in one arm while he does so. The muscles in his arms are still very much intact but there’s a softness to his midsection, his hips are a little wide, and his ass is supple and plump and Riku is staring at Tooru and Tooru is ashamed of himself for being caught by a child.

His child. Their child.

Riku’s eyes will remain like this until he’s old enough to control it. Tooru will teach him. He has zero experience with children but he knows he doesn’t want to raise his child the way his father raised him. And this child came from Hajime. Came from them both. How could he not grow to love him?

Tooru hesitantly smiles at Riku. The boy shyly smiles at him then ducks his head.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Hajime sits down at the small table in the kitchen with Riku on his lap. “Quit being weird.”

Sitting at the table, Tooru continues to silently watch Hajime and Riku interact. Their mannerisms are similar, he notes. Riku may look like him but he has Hajime’s personality. Well, that’s a relief. Tooru had been a temperamental child, constantly lashing out and having tantrums. Then again, his father was cruel.

Hajime is a good father without a doubt. Tooru just knows it.

“What are you feeding him?” Tooru asks.

“Porridge.”

“What did you put in it?”

Hajime glances up in surprise, and then he scoffs. “Forgot about your omnipotence,” he teases. It’s nice to have Hajime tease him like it’s old times. “Akaashi-san taught me how to make a tonic to ensure Riku gets the nutrients he needs.”

“One of your shifter friends?”

“Yeah.”

“Why not feed him at your breast?”

“I don’t have breasts,” Hajime says, frowning.

“Odd. Your chest should have filled with milk.” Tooru thinks he might’ve liked to see that. Out of curiosity, of course. “But that’s quite alright. I can provide for him from now on.”

Hajime’s frown deepens. “Akaashi-san told me how demons transfer essence. I’ll flay you if you try that with Riku.”

Tooru isn’t sure he likes hearing Hajime speak this shifter’s name, especially since Hajime has yet to say his name. He knows his jealousy is unfounded. He just misses Hajime. And he’s territorial by nature and Hajime is right here after all this time yet he can’t touch him.

“How else will he get what he requires?” Tooru asks. “He’ll only need a drop or two of my blood. We can mix it with something sweet if that will put you at ease. But remember, demons like blood.”

“Oh,” Hajime says sheepishly. “I thought...nevermind that.” He gives Riku another spoonful of porridge.

“What did you think I was talking about?”

“I won’t say it around Riku-chan.” His tone is final. “You mentioned providing for him. Does that mean...you’re fine with…” He lets the question linger.

Tooru understands well enough. “I came for what’s mine. That includes Riku-chan.”

“Okay.” Hajime’s shoulders relax, smiling. “Do you want to hold him?”

“H-hold him? I...I’m not sure that’s best. What if I scratch him?” What if Riku hates him?

Taking no for an answer, Hajime walks over to where Tooru is sitting. “You used to only scratch me when you wanted to. I’m sure you can be as careful now.”

“I doubt he even wants me to hold him.” Tooru scoots his chair back and opens his arms. He stiffens when Riku climbs into his arm.

Riku is so small and surprisingly fragile in Tooru’s arms. Was he this fragile as a child? The child is part human, after all. Maybe that’s why it feels as though he’ll break at any moment. But Riku doesn’t break and he doesn’t cry or exhibit any uncomfortableness.

He stares at Tooru’s horns then he reaches up and touches his own tiny horns.

Riku turns to Hajime, and very quietly says, “He’s like me, Papa.”

“That’s because…” Hajime looks at Tooru. Both of them are barely containing their tears. “He’s your father, Riku-chan.”

-o0o-

The talk with Riku wasn’t difficult at all. Demon offspring, even hybrids, can identify their sires through scent. More than likely Riku knew who Tooru was the moment he saw him. It was Hajime who was worried about how he’d take it. Okay, Tooru was worried too.

But everything is okay for now. Between Riku and Tooru that is. The two bonded a little during supper. Tooru showed Riku that his eyes are red too, and he told him about the dragons in the demon realm. He’s confident that with Hajime’s guidance he can learn how to be a good father too.

That only leaves his relationship with Hajime.

“Where would you like for me to sleep?” Tooru asks after they leave Riku’s room. They both gave him goodnight kisses. It was nice. Domestic. Yet there was still a rift between him and Hajime.

“You’re not returning to the demon realm tonight?”

Tooru pretends the question doesn’t hurt as much as it does. He just came back and now Hajime wants to see him gone. “I had no intention. But if you don’t want me here, I will leave.”

“I only ask because from what I’ve been hearing you’ve had your hands full with war and I wouldn’t want to keep you from your duties.”

“The war has been over for a month—how do you know about the war?”

“Akaashi-san—”

“Him again,” Tooru sighs in exasperation. His vision burns red. “How much did this shifter aid you during your pregnancy? Did he take care of all your needs?” He went too far. He knows it as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

“Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san were all I had during that time!” Hajime remembers where they are and curses quietly as he moves away from Riku’s door. Tooru follows him down the short hallway to the only other room in the cottage. When the door is closed, he speaks, “I know now that you never abandoned me but back then, I had no idea. I was with child and I know that’s possible in the magical realms but for me, it was a terrifying experience. I needed you more than ever.”

“Hajime, I’m sorry. Truly, I am.” The apology is inadequate, but Tooru isn’t sure what else to say other than the truth. He’s sorry he wasn’t there. But he’s here now. He fought tooth and nail to get here.

Hajime nods. “I know. I know. It’s just...a lot happened. It wasn’t either of our faults. Doesn’t make me any less upset about it.”

“Be honest, do you blame me?”

“No. I don’t blame you. I only wish you would’ve told me you used up all your mother’s essence in order to place a protection spell on me. You knew the chaos was taking over. Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Because I was being selfish,” Tooru admits. “We were so happy, Hajime. I didn’t want to spoil our night. I thought I could fight if off until I returned to the demon realm.” He stares at the space between them. Since he’s been here there’s been nothing but space. The only times Hajime was remotely close to him were when Riku was around. “Do you hate me?” he blurts out.

The sudden change in topic startles Hajime. “Is that what you think?” he asks incredulously. “I’ve loved no one but you before I even understood what it meant to truly love someone. How could you even think such a thing?”

“We’ve been realms apart for a year but right now the distance between us is far greater. Not once have you addressed me by name but I’ve heard the name of your shifter friend more times than I’d care to hear!”

When he’s met with silence, Tooru knows his words have struck true. He hasn’t been imagining things. Hajime is intentionally keeping him at a distance. The realization is like being pierced by the fae’s magic, like being thrown out of the only place that’s ever felt like home to him all over again. Perhaps he’s too late. Humans are known for their fickleness.

But Hajime is different. He always has been.

“Why are you so far away from me, Hajime?”

Hajime wraps his arms around his torso, holding himself together. It appears to be another unconscious habit he’s picked up. “I’m afraid,” he says. “I’m afraid something out of our control will happen again and I’ll lose you,” his voice cracks and he cries.

“I won’t let anything come between us again,” he says, rushing over to Hajime, pulling him into his arms. “I swear it. I swear it on my life.” When Hajime returns his embrace with a bruising force, he’s flooded with relief.

“What about the chaos? Are you still you?”

“More or less.” Tooru isn’t ready to get into the details of it. He wants them to linger in this moment a little longer. “But at every turn, it was you who kept me whole, Hajime.”

“I was so afraid I’d lost you. Forgive me for ever doubting you.”

“There’s nothing for me to forgive. I should’ve told you about the protection spell.”

“Tooru, I hate I even have to ask this but I need to know.” He pauses to take a deep breath. “Are Riku and I safe in the demon realm? If it were just me, I’d go with you without hesitation. But I have a son now.”

“We have a son,” Tooru corrects. “He’s ours, Hajime. I will protect you both with my life. You have my word.”

“Can you protect us against yourself?”

Now Tooru understands the reason for Hajime’s previous reluctance. It’s not the prospect of living in the demon realm as a human with a hybrid child that worries Hajime. It’s the prospect of living with Tooru.

“I would give you my word but I doubt that will be enough to convince you,” Tooru says. He ends the embrace but maintains their proximity. “Do you still have your longsword?”

Hajime’s eyebrows furrow. “Yes.”

“Retrieve it, please.”

“Tooru—”

“A king requires a loyal knight, Hajime,” Tooru says, his eyes conveying the meaning of his words.

Hajime nods. “Wait one moment.”

The wait is longer than a single moment but Tooru doesn’t mind. Hajime returns with his sword, he hands it to Tooru. It’s a fine sword. For cutting through flesh and blood. It will do.

Tooru cuts himself on the blade, allowing his blood to soak the steel, to strengthen it. He utters an incantation, and as he speaks the word etch themselves into the sword. When he’s done, he gives the sword to Hajime and instructs him to kneel.

Hajime kneels and gazes up at Tooru over the sword’s hilt. And Tooru has never felt more powerful than he does right now.

The oath starts how most oaths start. Hajime is to uphold his duties to his king, to devote his heart and soul to the king, to abandon his own will in place of his king’s. He is no longer man but sword and shield. But the oath ends differently.

“...if the moment arises where I, your king, renounce myself and seek to harm those I swore to protect, you are duty bound to turn your sword on me and pierce my heart. Do you swear it?”

Hajime doesn’t immediately respond. There’s a lot to consider, after all. Which is greater, his love for Tooru or his love for Riku? A decision shouldn’t have to be made, Tooru knows. But there is no guarantee he will always be of sound mind. To underestimate his demon nature would be careless.

“I swear it,” Hajime says, and it pains him to say it. “And if I fail to uphold my oath, I will fall on my own sword.”

The incantation on the sword disappears, binding them to their oath.

“Now, can we all go home now?” Tooru asks.

Hajime returns his sword to its sheath and sets it against the wall. Wordlessly, he walks over to Tooru, cups his face and kisses him.

“We are home,” Hajime whispers. He takes Tooru by the hands, tugging them gently. “Let’s go to bed.”

What could Hajime mean by that? This cottage, in the Other realm no less, isn’t their home. Hajime and Riku are his family. They belong in the demon realm with him. They belong in his castle.

“Hajime, we have important matters to discuss.”

“Later,” he promises.

They get in bed, under the quilt. It’s nice and cozy. Not cold the way Tooru’s bed at the castle is. That’s why he rarely slept in it over the past year. He isn’t even sure if he slept at all. Can Hajime tell? Of course, he can.

Tooru nestles close to Hajime, resting his head on his chest. It’s like he’s in the meadow again, laying on the lush, green grass while he waits for Hajime to visit him.

“Ah, I see,” he mutters to himself, eyes heavy, body sagging as he melts into Hajime, “this is home.”

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
